The Alamo Is No Place For Dancing
by yumi-elric-wateralchemist
Summary: charlotte's parents are dead. But why? find out how they died and what charlotte does about it..... really sorry about the description it sucks but I promise the story is way better than the description.


**The Alamo Is no Place For Dancing**

The last time I was at the Alamo, was when I was five years old. I was taking a walk through my favorite place before I had to leave for New Jersey. I stopped at my favorite tree and took out a pocket knife I stole from my brother. "Might as well carve my name," I said to myself as I stabbed the blade into the bark. _"what are you doing?" _I heard something wisper.

I stopped working and turned around. There was nothing there so I just continued carving my name. "Who wants to know?" I said after a few minutes. _"I'm the Alamo, you don't look very happy. Are you okay?"_ The Alamo whispered. I stopped carving and thought. "I hate my parents," I said as I carved the last letter of my name.

_"Why?"_ The Alamo said. "You ask a lot of questions, I hate them because they're making my brothers and I move to Ney Jersey." I said as I put the pocket knife away. _"Would you like me to make them go away?" _The Alamo questioned me.

I started to climb my favorite tree, and as I got to the second branch I said, "yes I would like it if you made them go away." After saying that I felt a dull emptyness inside. _"Very well, I'm going to make them disapere." _I stood on the second branch, trying to ballance, when I heard a high pictched whining. I fell backwards off the tree branch and landed on a pile of leaves. The next thing I knew I couldn't beathe and everything started to blur.

Then after that all I could see was black emptyness. It felt like only seconds that I was knocked out but I'm sure that it was hours. Because the sun had already started to go down. I took one last look at my tree and started walking home. I walked a bit up our drive way when I seen two police cars. I thought about what had happened earlier, "can't be." I said to myself.

So I ran up the drive and burst through the door. I seen my brother and sister on one couch and twon police men on the other. "Charlotte," my brother started, "mom and dad are.....dead." I walked to my room and stood there. I thought and thought, and finaly decided to never go back to the Alamo.

**6 YEARS LATER**

I'm eleven now, my brother, sister and I live in an orfanage in Lexington, Kentucky. We moved from our house in Albany after our parents "died." My sister, Willow, ran into the room. "Charlotte! Why aren't you ready? We were supposed to meet Blake at the library 23 minutes ago." She shouted.

Blake is my older brother. I sighed. "I'm ready." I said as I sat down to put on my shoes. After I got my shoes on, she grabbed my hand and ran out to the streets. On the way to the library, I spotted a helpless puppy tied to a tree. I let go of willow's hand and ran to the dog.

Of course Willow fallowed. As I knelt down to pet it Willow said, "What are you doing?" I started untieing the knot and said, "I want to keep it." Willow franticly looked around, like she was nervous. "You can't keep it, it's someone's dog." I untied the knot and startedwalking away. Willow caught up with me and siad, "Charlotte. what would Mrs. Presley say when you bring home a stray mut. You know she wouldn't let you keep it."

"That's why I'm not gonna let her see it. I'll teach her to hide in the closet or under the bed when someone comes in the room." I said calmly. "But what about feading it and taking it on walks?" She questioned. I stopped walking and thought. "I'll save up money to feed her and sneek her out the window for walks." I said as I continued walking. "Okay, but if you get caught, you can't say I know anything about it." She sighed.

**4 YEARS LATER**

I was in my room at the orfanage, about to take Marble, my dog, for a walk, when I heard a knock at the door. "Marble, under the bed!" I whispered. She ran across the room and crawled under the bed. I walked to the diir and opened it. It was just Juliet and Cody, my two best friends.

Cody pushes past me and says, "Guess what? We're going to Albany." I looked at him and said, "Marble you can come out now." She crawled out from under the bed and trotted to her water dish in the closet.

"Why?" I said remembering the Alamo. I hate that place. "Just for fun." Cody said. "So are you in or out?" Juliet said. Willow had been saying that I needed to get out of the orfanage. "Yeah, sure, I'll go. It'll be fun." I said unsure. "When are we leaving?"

"Now, so pack up your stuff, get Marble, and get in the car." Cody said. So I did what he said. On the way to Albany I heard something I haven't heard in ten years, the high pitched whining and the Alamo's whispers. _"Coming back? You seam unhappy. I gave you what you wanted, your parents death."_ The Alamo would say.

Then the whining got too loud, so I blacked out. "Charlotte! Wake up we're in Albany." Juliet said. I opened my eyes to the same familiar house, my house. Being here brought so many bad memories back. I was always good at surpressing them but this was too much. "Charlotte, welcome to the only house on Alamo street. My dad bought it for summer vacations." Cody said.

I silently got out of the car and walked in the door. Colors and things are different but I seen alot of familiar places. I seen a picture of my mother and father on the wall. "Hey Charlotte, the girl in that picture looks alot like you." Juliet said. I wanted to see what my old room looked like, so I walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to the second door on the right.

I burst through the door, it looks the same as it did ten years ago. "Would you like to stay in this room?" Cody said startling me. "Yes." I breathed. I decided that after everyone was asleep, I'd go to the Alamo, and burn it down.

After a while Cody and Juliet said, "We're going to bed, night Charlotte." I waited a while more and then went to the Alamo. I was at the entrence of the alamo. "You killed my parents, so now I'm going to kill you." I said as I ran through the trees spilling liter fluid everywhere. I came back to the entrence and lit a match. "Die." I said.


End file.
